


Flirtatious Caffeination

by TakingOverMidnight3482



Series: Fluff Month (April 2020) [23]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, coffee shop AU, fluff month, gays have no idea how to flirt, i know this bc im a gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23812141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakingOverMidnight3482/pseuds/TakingOverMidnight3482
Summary: Sara's into the cute barista at her local coffee shop. The local barista just seems to have no fucking idea what flirting looks like. That, or, according to Oliver, Sara is just really bad at it.Probably a mixture of both.
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Series: Fluff Month (April 2020) [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685734
Comments: 3
Kudos: 194





	Flirtatious Caffeination

**Author's Note:**

> Day Twenty-Three: Flirting (AU)
> 
> This felt a little ooc, but honestly I'm too tired to care lol. Idk why, but today I just wasn't feeling it (which sucks, cause honestly this is both a cute prompt and a cute pairing). I'm proud of myself for getting this far without missing a day, but I'm gonna be happy when this month is over, ngl.
> 
> As always, tomorrow at the bottom.

"Large soy latte with double espresso for Sara?"

Sara put her phone in her pocket and pushed off the wall she was leaning against, shouldering her bag and stepping up to the barista. "That's me, thank you!"

The barista, whose name tag read "Ava," smiled politely and handed the coffee over. "You have a nice day, okay? Enjoy the sunshine!"

Sara's lips twitched as she eyed the woman. She was tall, maybe just a little taller than Sara, and her arms tugged at the seams of her uniform. Her blonde hair was tugged back into a sloppy bun, strands falling out and dusting her face. "I have been," she said, very deliberately looking the barista up and down. She kept her smile easy, so she didn't come off as creepy, but the woman's expression was still just as formally polite as before.

Sara left before she could beat her head into the counter.

~~

"Maybe she's just not into women," Oliver suggested as he locked his car. It beeped twice and he twirled the keys around his pointer finger as they walked. "Or not into _you_ ," he teased.

Sara smacked the keys off his finger, snorting as he fumbled to catch them. "Shut up. No way she's not into women, she has a little gay pin on her nametag. She's been there for at least a month, I think I'd know if she was straight, Ollie."

"Ah, then she's not into you," Oliver said solemnly, jumping out of the way of Sara's jabbing elbow. "Good. You're an asshole."

Sara wrinkled her nose, swatting him in the arm. "Shut up, dick. Maybe she's not, that's fine. But I really just think she's completely, one hundred percent oblivious. Like seriously, watch what happens when I try to flirt."

The bell jingled as Oliver pushed the door open into Ryder Café, holding it for Sara while she scooted by. There were a couple people scattered around the tables in the café, but there was no line, and Ava was in the middle of wiping down the espresso grinder when Sara approached.

"Hey there, Sunshine," Sara said, offering up a cheeky grin.

Ava's smile was once again one of the practiced ones, though Sara could tell that her eyes had brightened up just a little at the sight of her. "Good morning. Usual?"

"I think I'm going with a mocha today, actually," Sara said, eyeing the menu for a moment. "No whip. And whatever my friend wants."

"I told you I was buying," Oliver protested, popping up next to her.

"I know, this is going on your tab. Actually, go ahead on the whip in that case, lovely," Sara said, directing her gaze and her smile back at Ava. "Run up his card."

"You suck," Oliver muttered, before putting in an order for a large dark roast.

Sara hummed, leading Oliver to a table and sinking down into the seat. She shrugged her jacket off, looking up as Ava approached with their drinks. She had her hair in a braid, a pencil tucked over one ear. Sara took her mocha, letting their fingers brush, and gave the woman as shy a smile over her coffee as she could. "You look…brew-tiful."

Ava blinked in bewilderment, her lips parting. "Um. Thanks?"

She quick-stepped back to the counter and Sara groaned, burying her head in her arms. Oliver's laughter was as smothered as he could manage. "Where…the _fuck_ …? That was a pun, Lance."

"I'm gonna kill Ray."

"For the record, I think you're right," Oliver said, sipping carefully at his coffee.

Sara peeked up at him through her fingers. "How so?"

"She has _no_ idea you're flirting with her. If you can even call that flirting. Jesus, no wonder you had no idea I had a thing for you in high school, what the fuck did Laurel teach you?"

"Scratch that, I'm killing you and _then_ Ray."

~~

It was downpouring when Sara ducked into the coffee shop, trying desperately to keep her books from getting watered down. She patted down her criminology book as she drip-dried by the door, trying to ignore the puddle of water that was forming at her feet.

"Do you need a towel or something?"

Sara whipped her head up, lips parted and eyes wide, to find Ava staring at her in concern. She was suddenly hyper-aware of her drowned rat appearance, and she fumbled with her book, dragging a hand through her hair. "Um. What are you doing here?" she stammered.

Idiot.

Ava frowned. "I work here?"

"No, I-" Christ, someone banish her to the mountains of China. "I've just never seen you working on Thursday nights. It's usually Gary and Nate."

She didn't give a shit what Gary and Nate thought of her appearance – she'd known Nate for two years, had multiple classes with him, including one this semester. He'd seen her in full makeup down to ratty pajamas, he didn't give a single shit. And Gary was the definition of gay, and also scared of her, so he would never check her out anyway.

Ava, on the other hand…

"Nate's here, in the back," Ava said, nodding to the Employee's Only door. "Prepping bagels for tomorrow morning. Gary had to call off, he had a theater workshop sprung on him. Seriously, do you want that towel?"

Sara licked her lips, trying to pick the pieces of her dignity back up. "Yes. Yeah, that'd be great."

She composed herself while Ava ducked into the back, setting her books down on a table and easing out of her sopping wet sweatshirt. Her arms were damp even through the material, and her tank-top wasn't much better. She sighed, spreading the sweatshirt out on the back of a chair and taking a breath.

Ava came back out a moment later, holding a dish towel and a steaming cup of what smelled like tea. She stumbled a little when she locked eyes with Sara, nearly face planting, but caught herself (and the tea) at the last second. "Um. Here, I got you a cup of Earl Grey. Thought it might help. You're shivering."

Huh. She hadn't noticed. Sara took the towel first, draping it around her shoulders before reaching out for the tea. Ava's hands were still on hers when she spoke, her mouth moving faster than her brain. "Thanks, Sunshine."

Ava's lips parted, cheeks flushing. "Are you…flirting with me?"

Sara short circuited. She felt a little bit like she was still in high school. She took the cup fully, wrapping her chilled fingers around it. "Have been for a while, thanks for noticing."

Ava didn't seem to know what to do with that information, her hands hovering empty in midair and her mouth hanging. Sara clutched the cup close to her chest, tapping her fingers on the ceramic. "I'll stop, if it's uncomfortable, but you're really hot."

"She NEVER shuts up about you in class!" Nate hollered from the doorway to the kitchen.

"I will KILL YOU IN YOUR SLEEP, NATHANIEL!" Sara shrieked back at him.

He snickered and ducked out, leaving Sara to take a deep breath and smile sheepishly at Ava. "Sorry. Um."

Ava seemed to have collected herself while Sara was threatening bodily harm. She was scribbling something onto a notepad, which she ripped off and handed over with a smirk. "My number. For when you feel like doing something that doesn't involve coffee or dripping all over my floor."

Sara took the number, suddenly feeling very out of her element, which was ridiculous, because she was used to being the forward one. "I…yeah. Tomorrow night? Meet outside the library?"

Ava's smile was soft, and she crossed her arms, visibly letting her gaze travel Sara's body. "I'd like that. Also…you have amazing arms."

She outright _winked_ and then left to help Nate with the dishes, leaving Sara to gape in the middle of the dining room, tea forgotten in her hands and towel slipping to the floor amongst the new rainwater that had accumulated.

She was going to have to find a sleeveless outfit for tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Tomorrow's fic: Rolled Dice and Empty Gas, Percy Jackson


End file.
